Warrior Princess
by AngelEyes87
Summary: "It was inevitable that this little lion cub, so fragile and innocent to everything around her, would grow up to be a strong, proud lioness..." One-shot.


**A/N: **Okay, so I wrote this at the end of July – the 28th to be precise – but I decided to wait until today to finally post this oneshot. Why you ask? Well, because it is a giftfic to one of my ex boyfriend's fiancé who happens to be a friend of mine, and also it's her birthday today too XD. For a long time I have promised to do her a giftfic and seeing as she likes to be surprised, I decided to write a oneshot about Hilde, one of the characters I grown to like in Soul Calibur 4. She was the third character I used when I first played the game. Basically, I played around with the beginnings of Hilde's background story as some of her pre-battle/win quotes inspired me to develop her character and tell a unique story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hilde as she belongs to Namco.

**Warrior Princess**

**By AngelEyes87**

_The time has come to show my courage._

Some may describe me as an alpha grey wolf, chosen by fate to lead my pack of my loyal army of wolves everywhere I roam. They stick close by me and never dare leave my side for they heavily rely on me. They depend on me to make decisions. They look up to me with great reverence shining in their eager eyes. Wolves were seen to be wild breed of dogs, however there was an unspoken and unwritten code of honour amongst them, arranging themselves accordingly to hierarchy in order to uphold order and peace within their unit. It was much like how my kingdom was organised.

_We shall stand together as an united front._

The Wolfkrone Kingdom was found a thousand years by a forefather and descendent of my noble lineage. Originally it was a well-known area for spotting wolves – that is what inspired the wolf decorations adorning my armour. If you listened to our loud war cries, you might have thought it was wolves howling from a distance, their heads craned towards the pale moon in the night's sky. Admire us from afar if that is your wish, but keep your guard up when you approach us with caution. We will not hesitate to attack if you give us any reason to be suspicious of you...

_For the glory of the Krones!_

Despite what everyone may say or think of me, no one knows me better than my beloved father; the man who I highly admired and worshipped more than anyone that I had encountered. Eighteen years ago on a humid August night I was brought into the world. Unfortunately a few hours after being in labour with me, my mother passed away, too exhausted to maintain her strength. Seeing that I was the only one that he had left, my father made it his responsibility to look after me from here on in. From a young age he taught me important values, moulding me into a respectable woman who'd show justice to my fellow humans.

_My father's love is the reason that drives me onwards._

Fondly he would call me his little lion cub whenever I would snuggle up to him, purring softly while he would stroke my hair. More than once he compliment me on the fact I had the personality of a lion due to my inquisitive nature – I was full of questions, wanting to know anything and everything along with a willingness to explore. Any other father would meet their child's endless questions with impatience or even scorn, snapping that children should be seen and not heard. Luckily he wasn't that type of man because he acknowledged my quirky intelligence, encouraging me to discover new things. Being playful was something I excelled at as I would spend many hours playing games with my father, but only when he wasn't busy with his duties. Energetic, bravery, determination – these were the qualities that I inherited from the wise, kind-hearted King.

_Righteousness is on my side, victory will soon follow._

It was inevitable that this little lion cub, so fragile and innocent to everything around her, would grow up to be a strong, proud lioness. My well-built body developed feminine curves in all the right places, standing at a petite height with such a slender figure. I was often told by members of the opposite sex that I possessed mesmerising looks in comparison to an ordinary woman. An elegant kind of beauty which will capture men and women's attention no matter what age I might be. Even if I will reach middle age, I'd still look graceful and mature. To top it off, I was equally blessed with a fiery mane of gorgeous, thick copper red hair. Although I physically resembled a siren, a beautiful creature with an entrancing singing voice who would lure sailors to meet their demise at sea, I had the heart of a courageous lioness. It was obvious that I was a natural leader, the role I had been assigned from birth. Instead of treating my people with disdain and corrupting them with wicked intentions, I actually hear them out, listening to them when most days they came to me with problems, concerns and worries. Their happiness meant the world to me – if they weren't satisfied with the way I was ruling over them then I had failed as a ruler, bringing disgrace to the Wolfkrone name.

_I will sacrifice everything to end this curse!_

Seven years ago, a curse had befallen my father. It was something that changed my life forever, even the mere thought of it never failed to bring tears to my eyes. I can remember it very clearly, the memories still fresh in my mind as though as it happened yesterday. It was there in my father's chamber did I come across the corpse of a royal advisor laying on the floor, the carpet stained with crimson blood. Horrified, I couldn't believe it when my father was standing above him, his hand clutching a sharp knife, fresh blood dripping from its tip. I remember thinking to myself this was just a bad dream and I would snap out of it when I wake up, but to no avail – it was indeed the cruel light of reality staring me right in the face. Surely this person, the man who raised me, wasn't my father...With a mad glint in his eyes, he laughed manically when he gazed at me while I stood frozen to the spot, trembling with absolute fear. My whimpers turned into a panicked scream as he lunged towards me, attempting to slice at me with the deadly blade. Thankfully I dodged him, making my escape from the room. My heart pounding in my chest, I continued to run, not knowing why my father was crazy – every so often I would take fleeting glances behind me to find out he was in fierce pursuit of me, beckoning me to come to him with mocking words.

_Knowledge is power therefore we must use it wisely._

Gradually I found out the root of my father's madness was something known as the Evil Seed. It was a serious condition that when exposed to it, an individual would lose their human side as well as their control, turning them into lowly animals who will kill others in a frenzy. This is what happened to my father – he became a shell of his former self. It was difficult in having to stand aside and watch as the man whom I loved my entire life was imprisoned in the top of the castle tower, having to spend the rest of his days in isolation. It was for his safety, and also for the safety of the people. I learnt that the Evil Seed transpired a chain of events that caused immense destruction around the world - it came directly from Nightmare and his invincible weapon, Soul Edge. It was a terrifying sword that consumed human souls to sustain its evil power. The Azure Knight's reign of terror plagued mankind for as long as I can remember and I for one was determined to put an end to it.

_I refuse to bow to your logic._

When I voiced my plans, some of my father's royal subjects convinced me it was an unwise decision, disturbed by the possible outcomes. They were petrified of me dying in my quest and how that would effect the country's welfare when the only heir of the throne was gone forever more. With frowns lacing their features they would speak down to me as if I was a mere child, listing all the reasons why I shouldn't even dream of standing up to Nightmare. How pathetic, all of them should stand down! Aren't they forgetting who I am? I am Hildegard von Krone and I took a solemn oath to protect the needs of my people. I am not deemed as the Valiant Princess for nothing! Nightmare is nothing more than a savage beast. When it comes to a beast you simply can't reason or even reach a negotiation with them – they don't have the ability to understand the concept of being civilised. All that beasts know is violence as they rely on brute strength and in order to take them down is to fight back in the same manner. Before Hercules slaying the famous Nemean lion, did it back down when fighting against fearless soldiers brandishing their weapons? No, it did not!

_Destiny awaits me to leave my mark upon the world._

Currently I was accompanied by my army of warriors - naturally I was the one leading them, riding in front of them astride my horse. We were travelling north west to the border to Ostrheinsburg, otherwise known as the City of the Damned. It was the dwelling place of Nightmare and his servants. Rumours surrounded the castle, saying the area was shrouded in a dark aura and that it was an impregnable fortress to infiltrate. That does not serve as a concern to me. Our nation will triumph over the Azure Knight with our swords and skills. The sun will shine on the horizon yet again, our victory will bring prosperity and new hope to our Kingdom. We shall pierce through the heart of Soul Edge so it will shatter into nothingness!

_Nightmare, you shall feel the vengeance of my people while falling before the flag of Wolkfrone! You will not get any mercy, I swear._

**A/N: **Hilde really kicks ass, doesn't she? And I love the fact she is shown to be a warrior princess in the game. Oh speaking of birthdays, it is also my dad's birthday today :)


End file.
